Sanzu's Diary
by hydnia
Summary: Kabarnya, setelah mati, manusia akan menyeberangi Sungai Sanzu. Penghubung antara dunia manusia dan alam baka. Sungai tempat manusia akan diperlihatkan segala kebaikan dan keburukannya. Sungai legenda dengan penjaga yang menakutkan dan naga serta iblis di dasarnya. Kabar itu sama sekali bukan kebohongan. Kecuali, bagian penjaganya./AU/


Kabarnya, setelah mati, manusia akan menyeberangi Sungai Sanzu. Penghubung antara dunia manusia dan alam baka. Sungai tempat manusia akan diperlihatkan segala kebaikan dan keburukannya. Sungai legenda dengan penjaga yang menakutkan dan naga serta iblis di dasarnya.

Kabar itu sama sekali bukan kebohongan.

Kecuali, bagian penjaganya.

* * *

.

* * *

Sanzu's Diary

* * *

Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitroplus

Based on Legenda Sungai Sanzu yang ada dalam ajaran Buddha di Jepang.

Chara death, ooc, humor gagal ala sampah tudung, horor yang juga gagal, receh maksimal

karena ini legenda yang bukan berasal dari negara asal saya, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan

Selamat membaca

* * *

.

* * *

Jangan tanya pria itu mengapa ia terduduk di sana.

Hanya ada kabut.

Tanah yang dipijaknya terasa kering, ia bahkan baru sadar kaki itu telanjang. Di tangannya tergenggam enam keping koin dan pakaiannya putih seperti yang dikenakan oleh orang mati.

"T-TUNGGU, AKU SUDAH MATI?"

Begitulah.

"Jangan bercanda..."

Tuan yang terhormat, sayang sekali ini bukan candaan. Nyawamu memang telah melayang. Dead. Shinda. Mati. Meninggal dunia. Bahasa mana lagi yang harus dijabarkan demi menunjukkan padamu kalau kau telah mati?

Sang tuan terduduk lemas di tanah kering berbau belerang. Gunung berapi? Tidak tahu. Di dunia setelah mati memangnya ada gunung, ya?

Kakinya menyentuh air sungai yang tidak berdasar. Warnanya tidak jelas. Abu-abu? Putih? Entah. Matahari saja entah di mana, hanya ada kabut yang membayang. Hal yang wajar, memangnya mau Amaterasu pergi ke tempat berbau tajam dan gelap begini?

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendekat dari arah sungai.

Dari dalam kabut, bayangan _sesuatu_ tadi mendekat ke tepian. Tampak sekilas seperti monster seukuran manusia. Mukanya tidak terlihat, hanya tampak seperti bayangan gunung yang curam. Entah memang monsternya berbentuk demikian atau gaya berpakaiannya yang tidak kekinian.

"S-SHINIGAMIII—!" Teriak si tuan ketakutan. Air sungai berdecak tak kalem saat ia berniat melarikan diri dari sang monster gunung, atau yang disebutnya shinigami. Tuan tersebut lari menjauhi sungai. Meninggalkan si shinigami yang tetap tidak menunjukkan wujudnya.

... "—IIIIIII! HEH?"

... hanya untuk kembali lagi ke tepian sungai yang sama.

"Aku bukan shinigami," kata si shinigami, dengan suara yang luar biasa datar tapi merdu. Terdengar suara 'tuk' pelan saat ia lebih mendekat ke tepi sungai. Itu sebuah perahu. Dan shinigami yang tidak mengaku shinigami tadi adalah pihak yang menaikinya.

Shinigami gadungan tadi turun dari perahunya, menyapa si tuan yang telah mati. Tampaklah wujud shingami yang di buku cerita anak-anak sering digambarkan sebagai sosok yang menakutkan.

Nyatanya, sosok shinigami itu adalah seorang pemuda cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijau peridot yang indah. Tubuhnya diselimuti kain putih yang tampak dalam bayangan seperti menunjukkan ia adalah sesosok monster. Gaya pakaiannya cukup modis, khas anak sekolahan masa kini. Andai saja tudung putihnya tidak dikenakan.

"Aku Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, penjaga sungai ini. Kau harus bayar enam keping koin untuk bisa lewat."

* * *

.

* * *

Ada dua hal di dunia (setelah kematian) ini yang disesali sang tuan sampai detik ini.

Pertama, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro adalah makhluk yang tinggal di dunia setelah mati.

Kedua, ia mesti ketakutan denganYamanbagiri padahal penjaga sungai itu memiliki paras yang... rupawan?

Ketiga, ia sudah mati.

Oh, baiklah. Itu tiga hal.

"Hei, hei, Tuan Penjaga." Panggil si tuan. Sudah mati masih menggoda anak orang. Status kehidupan ternyata tidak berpengaruh pada keinginan menggombal. "Kau tidak penasaran dengan namaku?"

Tongkat panjang yang dibawa Yamanbagiri untuk menggerakkan perahu jauh lebih menarik daripada celotehan roh yang sedang dibawanya.

"Hei, Tuan Penjaga~ Yamanbagiri~"

Penjaga Sungai Sanzu yang (katanya) menakutkan ini menghela napas lelah.

"Aku tidak berminat mengetahui nama dari seseorang yang akan meninggalkan sungai ini. Diam dan pastikan perahu tidak oleng agar kau tetap selamat, kecuali kalau kau bisa berenang."

Tuan roh duduk bersila sambil menyilangkan tangan. Sangat membosankan. Di mana-mana hanya ada kabut dan air yang tenang. Kata pepatah, air yang tenang tanda tak dalam. Tapi siapa peduli masalah pepatah. Legenda mengatakan kalau Sungai Sanzu penuh monster besar dan iblis jahat.

Hmm... Sepertinya itu sudah membuktikan kebenaran dari pepatah sebelumnya.

Perjalanan terasa begitu lama karena hening. Tidak ada monster. Tidak ada iblis. Legenda itu bohong besar. Padahal titelnya saja menyeberangi Sungai Sanzu, bukan menyusuri Sungai Sanzu, seharusnya lebar sungai tidak akan sepanjang ini, kan?

"Oi," panggil si Penjaga. Mendadak membalik badan sebelum memelototi tuan yang sedang bersiul aneh. Sepertinya dia bosan karena perjalanannya sangat lama dan terlalu tenang. Tuan roh menatap Yamanbagiri, lalu menyahut hmm pelan sebelum menguap panjang.

Penjaga Sungai Sanzu official itu berjongkok di hadapan tuan roh. "Selama hidup, apa saja yang telah kaulakukan? Jarang ada penumpang yang perjalanannya setenang ini. Paling tidak, ada satu atau dua monster yang menyerang selama menyeberang."

Menguap lagi, tuan roh duduk tegak. "Kalau kau berjanji tak akan memakiku saat sampai di seberang, aku akan memberitahumu," katanya lurus. Kabut yang gelap mengaburkan warna matanya yang ungu terang.

Ketika tahu pandangan diam dan memaku Yamanbagiri berkata ya, tuan roh yang dibawa mulai berkicau. "Aku hanya ingat satu kata dari namaku, yaitu Nihongou."

 _Nihongou_... Yamanbagiri mengulang nama itu dalam benaknya. Nama yang terdengar hebat.

"Aku punya beberapa adik, kau tahu. Seorang berusia dekat denganku, Hasebe. Sangat cerewet dan galak, tapi dia bukan orang jahat. Ia hanya mewarisi sifat penuh omel ibu kami. Lalu Atsushi, anak itu sangat dewasa tapi juga masih tampak seperti anak-anak. Dia kebanggaanku. Hakata, yang tercerdas di antara kami, manja tapi bisa diandalkan."

"Selama ini aku hanya hidup untuk mereka. Memikirkan makan apa kami hari ini dan bagaimana cara membayar uang sekolah Atsushi dan Hakata. Hasebe? Dia sudah menikah dan berbahagia, tentu dia tetap membantu kami, sesekali. Tapi tidak begitu sering lagi sejak dia sudah memiliki dua anak."

Di Sungai Sanzu tidak ada angin, namun entah kenapa ada yang berdesir di sekeliling mereka. Tuan roh, atau Nihongou, menikmati angin yang sedikit itu. Hendak menoleh memikirkan adik-adiknya di dunia atas.

"Kau menyesal memiliki mereka?"

Nihongou mendenguskan tawa. "Siapa bilang? Mereka kebanggaanku. Siang dan malamku. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau bersedih karena orang tuaku meninggalkan kami lebih dulu. Aku hanya punya adik-adikku, mereka pun hanya memiliki aku."

"Aku ingin tahu mereka sedang apa sekarang..."

Yamanbagiri sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Tuan roh yang dibawanya sekarang tulus menjalani hidupnya demi adik-adiknya. Ia orang yang baik meski tampangnya terlihat tidak meyakinkan. Nihongou adalah satu dari jutaan roh manusia yang pernah Yamanbagiri bawa, yang masa hidupnya tidak sia-sia. Yang berjuang bukan hanya demi dirinya sendiri, tapi juga demi keluarganya.

Itu saja sudah cukup.

Dalam mata Nihongou yang ungu seperti bunga lampion terpantul ketulusan, kerja keras, sederhana. Ia tidak serakah. Ia adalah pihak yang berjuang. Mereka yang berusaha. Mereka yang bersedia memberi dan berterima kasih. Jarang ada manusia seperti Nihongou.

Hidup seperti itulah yang sebenarnya ingin Yamanbagiri lihat. Ia bosan dengan berjuta roh yang tak tenang dalam hidup, sehingga di Sungai Sanzu, mereka banyak menghadapi rintangan. Ia bosan dengan roh manusia yang serakah dan berbuat jahat selama hidupnya, begitu menyeberangi sungai penghubung antara dunia manusia dan dunia setelah mati, mereka sengsara.

Yamanbagiri pernah tahu satu pepatah manusia, jangan melihat sesuatu dari tampak luar saja.

Nihongou membuktikan hal itu.

"Kurasa aku belum melihat alasan untuk memakimu sampai di ujung nanti, Tuan Nihongou. Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, kita berangkat!"

Nihongou membatu, melihat sisi-sisi kapal. "Memangnya di sini ada sabuk pengaman? Mana?" Matanya keliling mencari sabuk pengaman di perahu penjaga sungai. Hebat sekali perahu model lama begini punya sabuk pengaman.

Di luar dugaan, penjaga sungai yang cantik itu tertawa. "Hanya istilah, dasar polos. Manusia sering mengatakannya dalam perjalanan apa pun, kan?"

Tuan roh mengerjap, kemudian menyungging senyum. "Kau lumayan gaul juga."

* * *

.

* * *

Terhitung tiga kali Yamanbagiri menggerakkan tongkat, sungai itu mendesirkan ombak. Perahu bergoyang sedikit karenanya. Nihongou yang ketiduran karena bosan langsung terbangun.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Tanyanya. Yamanbagiri memandang air dengan tajam, tak sepenuhnya yakin.

Matanya yang hijau melirik Nihongou, "mungkin..."

Tuan roh mulai memegangi sisi perahu, was-was. Jangan-jangan ada monster ikan raksasa yang akan memakannya? Atau buaya purba delapan belas meter yang ternyata berdiam di Sungai Sanzu setelah punah? Dinosaurus? Loch-ness?

Mana saja asal bukan harimau.

Air sungai beriak hebat, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya berdiam di dalamnya. Nihongou memegangi sisi perahu sementara Yamanbagiri mengangkat tongkat. Semakin ditarik dari air semakin memendek, tongkat itu sepertinya tongkat ajaib serbaguna macam punya robot kucing biru dari abad 22 yang sering ditonton Hakata.

Persetan dengan itu, sekarang ada sesuatu yang mendebur air. Raksasa, sepertinya. Pokoknya suaranya besar dan tubuhnya juga pasti besar. Mendorong perahu Yamanbagiri sampai beberapa meter ke belakang.

Dia ikan.

Oke.

"IKAAAAAANNN!"

Ikan warna merah menyala dengan mulut monyong macam ikan mas. Bedanya, ikan yang ini besar. Ikan mas yang dilihat dari ukurannya, dapat melahap Nihongou bulat-bulat. Seperti iklan sosis jadul yang sering diikuti Hasebe, "tinggal lep!"

Nihongou khawatir nasibnya di sini akan jadi tinggal lep juga seperti sosis malang itu.

Yamanbagiri merapal mantra, semacam ada nama-nama dewa yang Nihongou tidak pahami. Lagipula dia juga tidak percaya adanya dewa. Dia hanya hidup apa adanya, menyembah dewa bukan bagian dari prioritasnya.

Ah, Nihongou ingat...

Sungai Sanzu adalah teritori dewa. Makhluk ciptaan dewa yang tak memercayai dewa sepertinya tak pantas melewatinya. Sudah sepantasnya kalau sekarang, dalam teritori dewa, ia diserang makhluk berwujud ikan mas bermulut aneh ini.

Tongkat Yamanbagiri bersinar, membutakan mata ikan mas merah dan membuatnya mundur sejenak. Ikan itu mengeluarkan suara yang aneh, seperti tikus terjepit lemari. Ia tercebur ke air dengan suara berdebur yang keras.

Yamanbagiri mengintip ke air, mengayunkan tongkat di dalam air demi mencari sosok ikan mas tersebut. Air yang tenang itu tidak mencerminkan ketenangan penuh sama sekali. Ikan mas yang tadi masih hidup dan dia tentunya mengincar Nihongou.

Tuan roh itu tidak berani mengintip ke air, takut langsung dilahap seperti sosis. Tapi samar-samar, suara rapalan mantra Yamanbagiri semakin membuat ikan mas itu keluar. Suaranya lembut, seperti sebuah sajak, yang memanggil dan mengajak orang-orang untuk mendengarkan.

 _Wahai makhluk cahaya  
yang terjatuh dalam kegelapan  
Bersembunyi dari angin  
berpaling dari matahari  
menjauh dari bulan  
Tunjukkan wajahmu  
Air suci dari langit  
Persembahkan kepada dewa  
Tunjukkan wajahmu  
Persembahkan tubuhmu kepada penguasa bintang_

Ikan mas itu keluar dari air sepenuhnya. Mulutnya masih monyong dengan aneh seperti tadi, mau melahap Nihongou pake banget dengan bibirnya yang merah seksi. Nihongou bergidik jijik, tapi Yamanbagiri kalem. Masih merapal mantra dari dewa yang entah bagaimana wujudnya.

 _Rantai abadi dari dewa  
angin yang berdesir membelai rambut api  
kurunglah makhluk dari dasar kegelapan  
bawa ia ke yomotsu hirasaka  
pertemukan ia dengan raja dunia bawah_

Ada rantai besar yang menghentikan gerakannya. Rantai besar yang entah datang dari mana, mengunci si ikan mas dan membuatnya mengeluarkan suara tikus terjepit lemari lagi. Kasihan, tapi kalau dibiarkan ia akan memakan roh Nihongou.

Kali ini, Yamanbagiri merapal mantra yang tidak terdengar. Ikan itu menghilang dengan suara letusan dan cahaya yang terang. Menyilaukan mata sejenak sebelum angin letusannya memundurkan perahu. Mantra yang dibaca Yamanbagiri ampuh.

Angin yang menyerbu seiring dengan letusan mengibaskan jubah yang dikenakan Yamanbagiri. Rambutnya yang pirang dan kulit wajahnya yang pucat seperti menyangkal diri bahwa dia adalah seorang shinigami yang berurusan dengan roh.

Sebagai seorang shinigami, dia cantik.

Sang penjaga Sungai Sanzu terduduk lemas di perahu. "Oi, kau tak apa-apa?" Nihongou hendak menghampiri, tapi tongkat Yamanbagiri menghalang langsung, nyaris menyentuh hidungnya.

"Jangan ke sini, kau bisa membuat perahu tidak seimbang!"

Nihongou mundur.

"Uh, kau benar..."

Yamanbagiri tampak sangat kelelahan. Mukanya yang pucat berubah merah, keringatnya terlihat seperti orang habis maraton. Sepertinya mantra-mantra itu sangat menguras tenaganya.

Penjaga Sungai Sanzu, makhluk yang dipercaya merupakan dewa kematian, malah menyelamatkan manusia. Bertarung demi mengantarkan roh-roh manusia menuju seberang sungai penghubung antar dunia manusia dan alam baka.

Perahu kembali bergerak. Pelan. Sedikit-sedikit maju menuju seberang. Sesekali matanya yang hijau melihat seluruh sisi sungai, kalau-kalau ada monster ikan seperti tadi hendak memakan roh yang dibawanya.

Bunyi tuk pelan menandai berakhirnya perjalanan.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa melupakanmu, Yamanbagiri." Nihongou mennyungging senyum. Matanya yang ungu memantulkan sosok shinigami yang ikut tersenyum tipis.

Penjaga Sungai Sanzu itu menurunkan tudungnya. "Aku hanya seorang penjaga sungai, kau tak perlu mengingatku."

Ia berlalu tanpa suara, hanya bunyi air yang beriak terkena tongkat dan perahunya.

Nihongou sudah sampai di dunia sana.


End file.
